yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 189
"Child's Play", known as "Fierce Fighting! Rebecca vs. Vivian" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundred eighty-ninth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on January 28, 2004 and in the United States on September 10, 2005. Summary The group come out of the Jungle Zone and Mokuba spots Rebecca Hawkins and Vivian Wong getting ready for their B Block Duel in the "Blue-Eyes Train Station". Solomon gets thrilled and suggests going to cheer. Tristan jokingly asks who he's gonna cheer for, so he quickly announces he'll cheer Rebecca to please Professor Hawkins. Suddenly, his spine creaks and he collapses: he's twisted his waist. Mokuba quickly calls for a medic while Solomon tells Yugi and his friends to go on ahead. Meanwhile, Fortune Salim is heading towards the restrooms and Weevil Underwood along with Rex Raptor decide to intercept him: they rush inside, knock him out, take off his tunic, and lock him in the closet after tying him up and gagging him. Rebecca and Vivian begin their Duel after some initial tension. Yugi and his friends come to cheer and Vivian goes crazy upon spotting him. Téa encourages her to beat Vivian. From the control center inside of the "Blue-Eyes Dome", Kaiba monitors all Duels; all's too quiet for his taste. He was expecting the hacker to make some more noise or signal its presence in a more open manner. He suddenly realies that he could be among the Duelists, so he orders a checking of all of the Duelists' backgrounds: he's sure to catch the "mouse" like this. The two girls' Duel continues: the lead switches in a quick manner, but Rebecca's combo of Life Points recovery and burn damage manages to wear her down. Duke Devlin comments upon Vivian being called the "Duel Queen" for her all-out victory in the Asia Tournament. Obviously, Kaiba wouldn't chose just anyone to participate in the KC Grand Prix. However, Rebecca manages to win in the end thanks to her combo skills. In the meanwhile, Paul McGregor defeats another of the contestants, Shane Jordan, in the A Block Round 1 Duel. Another Duel in the A Block is about to start: Zigfried Lloyd VS Fortune Salim. On the way to the Duel spot, Weevil and Rex (who have assumed his identity) trip down a flight of stairs and are exposed. Mokuba demands to know what happened to the real Salim and Weevil improvises that he's not feeling well and asked of them to replace him. Mokuba obviously doesn't buy it and announces that, since they're not registered, this Duel will be invalidated and Zigfried will automatically win. At that moment, Zigfried announces that he doesn't mind having a Duel with them: they'll be just an entertainment but far more worth than winning in an automatic manner. This made the two mad, and they agree to a tag team against him. Zigfrieg glances at a nearby CCTV camera and thinks that he'll show Kaiba a bit of my "true power". Both Rex and Weevil managed to Summon high-Level Effect Monsters in just 1 turn. Zigfried draws and activates a Spell Card: "Ride of the Valkyries". Due to its effect, he Summons 4 "Valkyrie" monsters and, in just 1 turn, defeats both enemy monsters and wipes out Weevil and Rex's Life Points. Even Kaiba is taken aback by it. Yugi suspects that he'll be a very difficult opponent indeed. Featured Duel #1: Vivian Wong vs. Rebecca Hawkins Turn 1: Vivian Wong *Draws and Summons "Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan" (1700 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Rebecca Hawkins *Draws and Activates Spell Card "Graceful Charity": she Draws 3 Cards, then Discards 2 ("Cure Mermaid" and "Marie the Fallen One"). *The remaining cards in Rebecca's hand are "Gravity Bind", "Scapegoat", "Injection Fairy Lily", "Silent Doom", "Fire Princess", and "Imperial Order". *Summons "Fire Princess" (1300 ATK / 1500 DEF) in Attack Position. *Sets two Cards. Turn 3: Vivian Wong *Activates "Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan's" Special Ability on the Standby Phase: because it did not Attack last Turn, Vivian's Monster gains 300 ATK ("Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan": 1700 → 2000 ATK / 1000 DEF). *Summons "Master Kyonshee" (1750 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan" to attack Rebecca's "Fire Princess". **Rebecca activates Continuous Trap Card "Gravity Bind": all Level 4 or higher monsters cannot Attack; "Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan's" attack is negated. Turn 4: Rebecca Hawkins *Activates "Marie the Fallen One's" Special Ability from her Graveyard on the Standby Phase: Rebecca gains 200 Life Points (Rebecca: 4000 → 4200 Life Points). **"Fire Princess's" Effect Activates: whenever Rebecca gains Life Points, Vivian is dealt 500 damage (Vivian: 4000 → 3500 Life Points). *Sets a Card. Turn 5: Vivian Wong *Draws and Activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy Rebecca's "Gravity Bind". **Rebecca replies by Activating Continuous Trap Card "Imperial Order": the Effects of all Spell Cards in play are negated. Rebecca must also pay 700 Life Points or "Imperial Order" will be destroyed. ***Before "Imperial Order" Activates, Rebecca Chains Quick-Play Spell Card "Scapegoat", Special Summoning 4 "Sheep Tokens" (0 ATK / 0 DEF) in Defense Position. *Vivian summons "Gyaku-Gire Panda" (800 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Attack Position. **Thanks to its Special Ability, for every Monster on Rebecca's side of the Field "Gyaku-Gire Panda" gets a +500 ATK boost: with a total of 5 Monsters, it gains +2500 ATK ("Gyaku-Gire Panda": 800 → 3300 ATK / 1600 DEF). *Since it is a Level 3 Monster, it is not affected by Rebecca's "Gravity Bind": Vivian uses "Gyaku-Gire Panda" to Attack & Destroy Rebecca's first "Sheep Token". **Due to "Gyaku-Gire Panda's" second Special Ability, it inflicts Piercing Damage to Rebecca (Rebecca: 4200 → 900 Life Points). **With 1 less Monster on Rebecca's side of the Field, "Gyaku-Gire Panda's" ATK drops by 500 ("Gyaku-Gire Panda": 3300 → 2800 ATK / 1600 DEF). Turn 6: Rebecca Hawkins *Rebecca chooses not to pay the Maintenance Cost of "Imperial Order" during her Standby Phase, so it is destroyed. *Activates "Marie the Fallen One's" Special Ability from her Graveyard on her Standby Phase: Rebecca gains 200 Life Points (Rebecca: 900 → 1100 Life Points). **"Fire Princess's" Effect Activates: Vivian is dealt 500 Damage (Vivian: 3500 → 3000 Life Points). *Activates Spell Card "Token Thanksgiving": All Tokens on the field are destroyed(in this case, Rebecca's 3 "Sheep Tokens" are Destroyed) and Rebecca gains 800 Life Points for each Token destroyed. With three destroyed, Rebecca gains 2400 Life Points (Rebecca: 1100 → 3500 Life Points). **With 3 less Monsters on Rebecca's side of the Field, "Gyaku-Gire Panda's" ATK drops by 1500 ("Gyaku-Gire Panda": 2800 → 1300 ATK / 1600 DEF). **"Fire Princess's" Effect Activates: Vivian is dealt 500 Damage (Vivian: 3000 → 2500 Life Points). *Summons "Injection Fairy Lily" (400 ATK / 1500 DEF) in Attack Position **With 1 more Monster on Rebecca's side of the Field, "Gyaku-Gire Panda's" ATK increases by 500 ("Gyaku-Gire Panda": 1300 → 1800 ATK / 1600 DEF). *Since it is a Level 3 Monster, "Injection Fairy Lily" is unaffected by "Gravity Bind": Rebecca Attacks "Gyaku-Gire Panda" with "Injection Fairy Lily". **During Damage Calculation, Rebecca activates the effect of "Injection Fairy Lily" to pay 2000 Life Points (Rebecca: 3500 → 1500 Life Points) in order for "Injection Fairy Lily" to gain 3000 ATK ("Injection Fairy Lily": 400 → 3400 ATK / 1500 DEF) until Damage Calculation is done. **"Injection Fairy Lily" Destroys Vivian's "Gyaku-Gire Panda" (Vivian: 2500 → 900 Life Points). *Since Damage Calculation is now done, "Injection Fairy Lily's" ATK goes back to normal ("Injection Fairy Lily": 3400 → 400 ATK / 1500 DEF). Turn 7: Vivian Wong *Draws and Activates Spell Card "Luminous Cloud": Vivian Tributes her "Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan" and "Master Kyonshee" on the Field to Special Summon "Dragon Lady" (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates "Dragon Lady's" Special Ability to destroy Rebecca's "Gravity Bind". **Because she Activated its Special Ability, Vivian cannot use "Dragon Lady" to Attack this Turn. *Activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Mystic Eruption": Rebecca is dealt 1000 damage since one of her cards was destroyed this turn (Rebecca: 1500 → 500 Life Points). Turn 8: Rebecca Hawkins *Draws "Guardian Angel Joan". *Activates the effect of "Marie the Fallen One" from her Graveyard during the Standby Phase: Rebecca gains 200 Life Points (Rebecca: 500 → 700 Life Points). **"Fire Princess's" Effect Activates: Vivian is dealt 500 Damage (Vivian: 900 → 400 Life Points). *Tributes "Fire Princess" and "Injection Fairy Lily" to Summon "Guardian Angel Joan" (2800 ATK / 2000 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates Spell Card "Silent Doom", Special Summoning "Fire Princess" (1300 ATK / 1500 DEF) back from her Graveyard in Defense Position. (Note: That move would be considered illegal in the TCG/OCG since "Silent Doom" can only summon Normal Monster.) *Vivian's hand is shown to contain "Soul Tiger", "Inpachi", and "Thunder Nyan Nyan". *Uses "Guardian Angel Joan" to Attack & Destroy Vivian's "Dragon Lady" (Vivian: 400 → 100 Life Points). **Thanks to "Guardian Angel Joan's" Special Ability, Rebecca gains Life Points equal to the ATK of "Dragon Lady" i.e. 2500 (Rebecca: 700 → 3200 Life Points). ***"Fire Princess's" Effect Activates: Vivian is dealt 500 Damage (Vivian: 100 → 0 Life Points). Rebecca wins. Featured Duel #2: Weevil Underwood + Rex Raptor vs. Zigfried Lloyd Turn 1: Weevil Underwood *Draws and Summons "Pinch Hopper" (1000 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates Spell Card "Insecticide" to Destroy "Pinch Hopper". **The effect of "Pinch Hopper" activates upon being sent from the field to the Graveyard, allowing Weevil to Special Summon an Insect-type monster from his hand. He chooses to Special Summon "Insect Queen" (2200 ATK / 2400 DEF) from his Hand in Attack Position. **Insect Queen's effect increase its ATK by 200 for each Insect-type monster on the field. Since Insect Queen is an Insect-type monster, its ATK increases by 200 (2200 → 2400 ATK / 2400 DEF) Turn 2: Rex Raptor *Summons "Balloon Lizard" (500 ATK / 1900 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates Spell Card "Ultra Evolution Pill", Tributing "Balloon Lizard" to Summon "Black Tyranno (2600 ATK / 1800 DEF) from his Hand in Attack Position. Turn 3: Zigfried Lloyd *Draws and Activates Spell Card "Ride of The Valkyries", Summoning as many Valkyries Monsters as he can from his Hand: two "Valkyrie Zwei" (1600 ATK / 1600 DEF) and two "Valkyrie Erste" (1600 ATK / 1800 DEF) are summoned in Attack Position. *The first "Valkyrie Zwei's" Special Ability Activates: Rex's "Black Tyranno" is Destroyed. *The second "Valkyrie Zwei's" Special Ability Activates: Weevil's "Insect Queen" is Destroyed. *The first "Valkyrie Erste's" Special Ability Activates: it targets "Black Tyranno" in Rex's Graveyard and Removes it from the Duel so that his Monster's ATK becomes equal to that of Rex's monster ("Valkyrie Erste": 1600 → 2600 ATK / 1800 DEF). *The second "Valkyrie Erste's" Special Ability Activates: it targets "Insect Queen" in Weevil's Graveyard and Removes it from Play so that his Monster's ATK becomes equal to that of Weevil's monster ("Valkyrie Erste": 1600 → 2200ATK / 1800 DEF). *Uses his two "Valkyrie Zweis" and his two "Valkyrie Erstes" to attack Weevil and Rex directly, for an amount of Damage totaling 2600 + 2200 + 1600 + 1600 = 8000. (Weevil Underwood: 4000 → 0 Life Points) (Rex Raptor: 4000 → 0 Life Points). Zigfried wins. **(NOTE #1: Since Weevil and Rex had separate LP counts, the only way Zigfried could have Attacked is 1600 + 2600 = 4200 and 1600 + 2400 = 4000. In either case in the anime, Zigfried is shown to execute all his movements at once, surrounding both Opponents' Monsters in one big cloud of dust and dropping their LP to zero when the dust clears, for great dramatic, brevity, and surprise effect). **(NOTE #2: for even greater dramatic effect, in the Japanese version of the anime "Ride of The Valkyries's" activation is musically accompanied by Richard Wagner's very own Walkürenritt). **(NOTE #3: According to the established rules regarding Duels with more than two participants, none of them are able to attack on their first turn, so Zigfried should not have been able to win like this. However, because his original opponent, Fortune Salim, was intercepted and gagged, this was supposed to be a 1-on-1 and the rules unofficially changed, so Zigfried could've attacked on his first turn.) Differences In Adaptations * The hypodermic needle belonging to "Injection Fairy Lily" is changed to a rocket in the US version. *Cut from the US version is a shot of Rebecca making rude gestures at Vivian after she wins. *The kanji is removed from the veil of "Master Kyonshee" in the US version. It means "spell" or "curse". *Vivian is given shorts to wear under her slit skirt in the US version. *Cut from the US version is where Grandpa Muto blows steam from his nose and his eyes turning into pink hearts over how beautiful Vivian Wong is. *Cut from the US version are shots of Vivian saying she wishes her rival were Yugi or Kaiba. She could use her beautiful skills to make them her captives of love, and together they'd be the strongest dueling couple in the world. *"Ultra Evolution Pill" has been altered to remove the pill. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes